


They were roommates

by Sethy



Series: Korrasami week 2018 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethy/pseuds/Sethy
Summary: Opal and Asami talk about how Asami's night went after Opal had left with a guy.





	They were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very very late, but I'm still doing this. Can't stop won't stop.

It's a nice, sunny afternoon where Asami and Opal are having lunch together. They went out together last night and Opal had left before Asami, together with the guy she'd been flirting with that night. So they are catching up about what happened the rest of the night.

“Alright, Opal, spill.” Asami points her knife at Opal. “What's his name? How is he? And how,” Asami wiggles her eyebrows, “is he?”

Opal laughs. “His name is Bolin, he's cute and funny and he has this pet fire ferret that is just the cutest creature in the world.” She smiles, she obviously had a good time. “And he's pretty good, he's attentive and he listens.”

“Sounds good. Are you planning to see him again?” Hopefully she is, he sounds like he could be a caring boyfriend.

Opal nods bashfully. “He said he wanted to have a nice romantic picnic with me. We're going tomorrow.”

“Opal and Bolin, sitting in a tree,” Asami mumbles, just loud enough for Opal to hear.

Opal’s cheeks turn red as she looks at Asami with disbelief. “Oh spirits, Asami, what are you, five?”

Asami smirks “K, i, s, s, i, n, g,” she says in a hard whisper as she leans forward to tease Opal.

Opal hides her face behind her hands. “It's just one date.”

“But look at you,” Asami gestures to Opal with her hand, “you already look so smitten.”

“Fine, enough about me!” Opal takes a bite from her food and I do the same. We eat in silence for a minute to let Opal calm down. “Tell me about your night, how did it go?”

“It sure was something.” Asami laughs at the thought of last night. “Remember that guy and girl that were with Bolin?”

Opal nods.

**×××**

I sit at the table, unsure if I should go home or stay for a few more drinks. Before I could decide someone joins me.

“Hey, can I buy you a drink?” It’s that guy who was with whoever Opal left with. He's pretty good looking.

“Sure, but I'm going to the bar with you.” No matter how good someone looks, you never know if they're going to try something.

The guy is quiet for a moment, seemingly in thought. Then he seems to get my implication. “Oh, yea, of course. I know it won't reassure you much but I wouldn't do such a thing.” He holds out his hand. “I'm Mako, my brother just left with your friend. Though I think the other way around seems to be more the case.”

I shake his hand. “Asami, and it's definitely the other way around.”

We're walking to the bar when he speaks again. “I don't blame you, for being cautious I mean. In the short time I've been a cop I've had to deal with cases like that way too much, although once is already too many.”

“Thanks… for understanding.” I sit on one of the barstools. “Most guys don't, and get offended that you'd even think they would.”

I order my drink and we continue talking.

**×××**

“So he was nice and good looking, that sounds promising.” Opal wiggles her eyebrows.

“I asked him about your aunt by the way, he really looks up to her.” he really wants to make republic city a safer place. If something had happened, Asami definitely wouldn't have regretted it.

“He even likes aunt Lin. Please tell me something happened.” Opal lights up. “Plus, they're brothers, we could become sisters!”

Asami laughs, Opal's enthusiasm is nothing if not endearing. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I bought him a drink and told him he's not what I'm looking for.”

“What?” Opal nearly screams. “He's nice, he's caring and he wants to make republic city safe. Not to forget good looking, what more could you want?”

Asami sighs, she knows what she wants. She has clear blue eyes and an infectious smile. But her story is not there yet and she can't just skip the good part. “Anyway, my night wasn't over yet. So I walk away from the bar and this girl stumbles and falls into me. I'm pretty sure now that she did it on purpose.”

**×××**

I catch the girl who stumbled and fell into me. “Are you okay.”

She looks up, her eyes a clear blue and her mouth is set in a wide grin. “I'm sorry, I'm alright but I think I've fallen for you.”

That was so cheesy, I can't help but laugh. “Oh spirits, that was so bad.”

She steps out of my hold, somehow making me miss holding her, and her grin is replaced with a smirk. “I know, but it made you laugh and I'd love to hear that lovely sound again.”

My cheeks feel warm, hopefully the girl can't see me blush. “Alright, how about I buy you a drink and we'll see if you get to hear it again.”

**×××**

“You offered her a drink?” Opal narrows her eyes. She then turns to looking shocked. “Wait, her pick-up line worked!”

Asami buries her head in her hands. “She got me good.”

“So you turn down a great guy but you're all blushing and shy for the first girl that hits on you?” Opal asks in disbelief.

“Sure, the pick-up line was funny and she was cute and her eyes were so blue and her smile, her smile, Opal.” Asami clears her throat. “But that's not the only reason I want to see her again.”

Opal crosses her arms. “Alright, talk.”

**×××**

I buy the girl a drink, well, non-alcoholic drink. I don't question it, plenty people don't drink for different reasons. We sit at a table somewhere less crowded and the first thing she does is apologize. “Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Korra.”

“Asami.” I give her a small smile. “So are you always that clumsy?”

“Not always,” she shrugs, “just around pretty girls.” She looks at me with a lopsided grin. “Talking about pretty girls, you have strong arms, what do you do?”

“Oh, I do work out a bit, but it's mainly because I'm an engineer.” I don't really want to just say that I am actually CEO of Future Industries. Not yet at least.

“Oh an engineer, what kind of machines do you work with?” She seems genuinely interested in what I do, it's nice.

“I work on all kinds of stuff, but mainly cars.” I shrug, we're still best known for cars, but we're called Future Industries for a reason.

Korra lights up. “I'm not an engineer or mechanic or anything, but I've fixed some cars when they broke down. I usually have no idea what I'm doing and just try random things until something works.” She furrows her brows. “Is that how it should go or should I learn more about cars?”

“First off, you should definitely learn more about cars.” I laugh. “Second, normally in engineering you have an idea of what you want to do, but sometimes there is a bit of trial and error in getting it exactly right.” She's nodding her head, completely taking in what I'm saying. “Why have you had to fix cars?”

“Oh yea, I've been around the Earth Kingdom, Former Earth Kingdom, sorry, a lot. It gets very dusty and even the vehicles that are meant to resist that break down sometimes. And we didn't really have a mechanic on our team back then.” As if she knows I'm going to ask why she's been there so much she answers preemptively. “I work in a charity organization, been to the Earth… Democracy several times to help the remote villages that are still struggling.”

“You mean Raava? I actually donate to that organization, so does my company. You're doing a lot of good out there.”

“Thanks,” Korra says bashfully, looking away. “That means a lot to me.”

**×××**

“We kept talking and really hit it off.” Asami takes a sip of her tea. “And yes, she got to hear me laugh several times more.”

“Okay, so funny, cute girl, who does amazing work and is probably available as much as you are. Which is never. She's also got gorgeous blue eyes and an infectious smile.” Asami nods. “Is she some kind of spiritual being or something? Is she even real?” Opal looks amused. “I mean, look at you, she's even got the great Asami Sato flustered.”

“I know,” Asami groans. “I even asked her out to dinner tonight.”

“You did what?” Opal looks shocked. “Was the sex that good?”

“We didn't even get to that,” Asami says in frustration.

**×××**

“Wanna go to my place?” I'm ready to leave and even more ready to have Korra all for myself.

Korra groans “I'd love to, but I can't.” She points to Mako at the bar. “I'm the designated driver tonight.”

“Oh.” I look at mako and then to her. “I could join you at your place after you drop him off.”

Korra sighs. “Again, I'd love to,” she looks to the side, “but I'm his roommate.”

“You're roommates?” I ask in confusion. I understand what she means, it's just not getting through to me.

“Actually,” Korra scrunches up her face in embarrassment, “Him and Bolin are roommates, I just live at their place when I'm not traveling for charity work.” She rubs her neck. “I don't really pay myself enough to afford my own place.”

I burst into laughter. “Spirits Korra, you, the head of Raava, too good to pay yourself a living wage.” I wipe away the wetness in my eyes from laughing. “It actually sounds so like you.”

“You're not annoyed?” Korra asks bashfully.

“Not in the slightest.” I take her hand to reassure her. “Though you do owe me. How about dinner at Kwong's, tomorrow. I'll pay.”

**×××**

“They were roommates, Opal!”

“Oh spirits.” Opal snickers. “They were roommates.”

“I was so shocked, I didn't know what I was hearing.” Asami tries not to laugh, looking back, the situation was pretty funny.

“That sure is an interesting living situation, though if you get into a relationship she could stay at your place.” Opal interjects. “And you asked her on a date! To Kwong’s!”

Asami blushes. “I might have also told her I'm CEO of Future Industries.”

“You.” Opal takes a second to gather her thoughts. “You actually told someone who you're intending to date that you're CEO of Future Industries.”

Asami nods, she's never told anyone she dates that in fear that they would treat her different.

“Spirits, Asami, I have to meet this future wife of yours.” Opal smiles excitedly. “We have to go on a double date!”

**×××**

Korra gets up, about to walk to Mako to take him home when she stops. She turns to me and leans in, kissing me, causing my mind to go blank. She steps away. “See you tomorrow, Asami. Oh, and call me.”

I stare at her as she walks away and out of the bar. When my mind comes back to life, I notice her number on my arm and I immediately put it in my phone. I'm hopeless, she's got me wrapped around her finger already but I can't help but feel good about it.


End file.
